Siegfried of Denesle
The first time Geralt meets Siegfried, the knight is in the Vizima Sewers. Siegfried himself had locked a few days earlier in order to keep a dangerous cockatrice from getting out and terrorizing the city. As a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose, Siegfried is also bound by their tradition and technically a monk. He has taken a vow of celibacy. Upon their first meeting, Geralt can either choose to accept the knight's offer of help in killing the cockatrice, or go it alone. Either way, after the cockatrice has been dispatched and both Geralt and Siegfried are making their way to the exit, they are set upon by some Salamandra. Siegfried makes a sarcastic remark asking Geralt if the Salamandra were friends of his, but then on a more sober note mentions that he knows a private detective who might be of service, Raymond Maarloeve, citing him as a friend. For the remainder of Acts II and III, Siegfried spends most of his time at his post. In Act II, that post is just outside the guardpost near the Cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose, though he does make a brief excursion to the Swamp. In Act III he has moved to the entrance to the Cloister proper. Associated quests * The Ashes of Vizima * The Drowned Dead Contract * The Flame That Cleanses * Force Recon * Frozen Reflections * Gold Rush * Prison Break * Six Feet Under Journal Entry Notes * In the sewers, Siegfried offers to join forces with Geralt, and fight the cockatrice together. If Geralt accepts, you'll get 800 experience points when the deed is done, but declining the offer lets you have 1000 experience points. There are other consequences to this choice which affect Siegfried's whereabouts in Act II: * If Geralt fought alongside Siegfried, the knight will help the witcher access the Dike and then assume his usual station outside the Order guardpost. If Geralt fought alone, Siegfried will be guarding the doors to the hospital instead and will grant the witcher free access there. * Later during the Act II, Siegfried will be in the clearing outside the Druids' grove in the Swamp, leading a group of soldiers against the Scoia'tael (this happens irrespective of the choice made during the prison break). see Force Recon * During the Gold Rush quest, if Geralt sides with Siegfried and the Order, the soldiers will help him later in the Salamandra hideout, and at the end of Act IV, he can still choose to either remain neutral or side with the Scoia'tael. * Siegfried claims he's the son of Eyck of Denesle. Furthermore, he mentions that his father died while fighting a manticore. * In Act III, in the Trade Quarter, one can overhear a rumour that Siegfried is the bastard son of Jacques de Aldersberg, the founder and the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose in ''The Witcher''. Gallery Image:People_Siegfried of Denesle.png|Siegfreid's journal picture Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue fr:Siegfried de Denesle de:Siegfried von Denesle